Code Lyoko E83: CloneD
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are together, in two different places! Will the gang deactivate the Tower even though it might mean the end of Ulrich and Yumi? Find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 83: CloneD**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N As Several people obviously don't know what's going on, here is a hint, READ 53-82 FIRST! All under my name, read those so you know what the hell is going on! Two people say I have spelled Xana wrong! Like Maroons read my other stories so you know what the hell is going on! Also, at least they've noticed the similarity of Xana to Sanne, except Sanne is pronounced Son-Na, or Sauna, it's a Dutch name, I know this because I got it from a foreign exchange student from there. Anyways, again, look for my other stories before writing reviews telling me I spelled XANA WRONG! God MAR! Why do I have to get so mad over stuff like this? It's not that hard, I mean, I've been putting them up for like a month now right? People have seen them, they should see the Episode 83 and go wha? It ended on 52, what happened to 53-82 and look for them!**

The Lyoko Gang had gone to opening night of the Sub Sonics Restaurant, thanks to the tickets from Sissy, and got to listen to the band live, dance, and have a good time. They were able to relax, have a good time, and mostly forget about the threat of Sanne. Ulrich had gotten a shirt autographed for Yumi and a poster autographed for Sissy as thanks for the tickets, Odd and S.S. burned up the open dance floor, Aelita and Jeremie sat at a table watching their friends have fun. That one night was a much needed break, but now, a week later, things were about to get serious.

Jeremie and Aelita were working on a program to make it so Sanne couldn't hurt their friends on Lyoko. Aelita had an idea. "Jeremie if we took this power and bled it into the system it would make her weak, wouldn't it?"

"And the electrical company might wonder where all that extra energy was coming from." And Jeremie didn't want to lose the energy, one day they would have it set to bring Sanne to Earth and would need the energy. With Sanne's DNA they were so close, but the way Franz had sent Sanne to Lyoko it tied her physically to the Super Computer, to Lyoko. Franz had used Sanne's brain to power up the Super Computer and it made her the Super Computer, not just another program. "We should be able to cut her off from it somehow." Jeremie wasn't sure how but there was a way and he would find it.

Elsewhere Ulrich and Yumi were making out under a tree in the woods. Oblivious to what was going on around them they don't notice another couple walking down the trail. "Shhh, they haven't noticed us." Odd pulls S.S. behind a tree. "They're so innocent." Odd notices that Yumi and Ulrich didn't 'explore' with their hands like he and S.S. did.

"It's not like we're devils Odd." S.S. watches with Odd. "Want to play a trick on them?" Odd nods as S.S. tells him what she wants to do. "Ok, wait for it." They start to creep around the tree trying not to make any noise.

"1, 2, 3!" Odd and S.S. run out yelling and screaming scaring Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ouch." Ulrich feels a little blood trickle out of his tongue where Yumi had bit him. "That wasn't funny Odd."

"Hey it was S.S.'s idea not mine. "Odd smiles like the goofball that he is. "So Ulrich are you showing Yumi a good time?" Odd and S.S. laugh.

"Idiots," Yumi was mad at them, she was trying to have fun, be alone with Ulrich, and these two interrupted them. "Shouldn't you two be pawing at each other in Odd's room?"

"We thought you two were there so we decided to go somewhere else." They had made it they're new spot to be alone. S.S. liked it since no one would walk in on her and Odd, if only she had known about it earlier.

"The only thing down there is the Hermitage." Yumi looks at Ulrich. "Oh." She had suggested going there before, when they were first dating and she was worried about Sanne killing her. She had wanted to get Ulrich there so badly so she wouldn't die as she was. Thankfully Ulrich knew he would save Yumi and hadn't, although now that they were dating longer and getting more comfortable… "You two have fun!" Yumi and Ulrich laugh as Odd and S.S. walk away towards the Hermitage.

"Odd, if they're there then who was it in your room?"

"Maybe they thought we would go back and left it."

Back at Kadic Academy in the dorm room of Odd and Ulrich there were two people in it. "Shut up Yumi this is embarrassing enough." Ulrich is blushing bright red. "Now that you've seen me like this I can't let you date anyone else."

"Come on Ulrich plenty of people have seen you naked."

"Yeah but that was in the showers." Ulrich stops blushing when Yumi keeps her side of the deal. The situation stopped being embarrassing and started to get slightly heated. "Uh, you want, uh, you know, to do something?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure." Yumi was rambling as she to was nervous and embarrassed, even more then Ulrich. She didn't shower at Kadic Academy so wasn't use to being naked in front of others. "We shouldn't, maybe next time, unless you want to do something now." Yumi looks away from Ulrich.

"Next time, yeah, ok." Ulrich already had the image of Yumi burned into his brain, if only his blood was there. "Um, I like that, how you, you know." Ulrich blushes a little but it goes away.

"Really? S.S. told me the girls in America do it, and that Odd liked it, glad you do to."

"We should get dressed though, I mean, unless…" Ulrich turns away from Yumi. "No, we should get dressed, if Odd and S.S. come back…" Ulrich grabs his boxers and puts them on trying not to stare at Yumi but not doing a good job of it. "You look, you know, beautiful." Ulrich was trying to think of the right thing to say and hoped that was it. His mind was blown away by Yumi everyday, and now even more, Ulrich was having a hard time thinking.

"You to." Now that Ulrich had put his boxers on she looked for her underwear. "You know, Odd and S.S., probably, you know all the time." Yumi was trying to tell herself there was nothing to be embarrassed about, they were dating, but was having trouble getting her mind to accept it.

"Yeah but you definitely aren't S.S."

"And you aren't Odd." Neither was blonde and neither was as 'open' as their friends. "Don't tell Aelita or S.S. we did this."

"Don't tell Odd or Jeremie we did this. I wouldn't worry about telling Aelita, she probably wouldn't understand." Yumi had spent nearly an hour explaining some of the Sub Sonics lyrics. They confused Aelita when they used slang terms.

"I'm sure she would, and if she didn't she'd ask Jeremie or S.S." They look at each other, they wouldn't be able to handle the jokes, Odd and S.S. would spend hours making jokes and ribbing them.

"Deal."

Back at the Factory Aelita found a big problem after they had turned the Super Computer off to work on it then turned it back on. "When we shut the Super Computer down to move the power source you turned off the Super Scan." Aelita works a little bit and brings it up as Jeremie takes the elevator up to the Control Room.

"I'm sure nothing happened, wasn't off for even an hour." Jeremie looks over the screen. "Did you see if the power was moved? Did it work?"

"I didn't look yet I wanted to make sure the Super Scan was running." No activity, yet. "Jeremie it would be easier if my Mom worked with us, if we told her about the count down she would."

"Maybe, but maybe not. She would probably attack us even more knowing she didn't have forever. She might have acted like she worked with us before but that was to get rid of Franz, the enemy of my enemy kind of deal. If only Franz hadn't used the activated Tower to make himself stronger."

"Why Jeremie?"

"He was separated from Lyoko and the Super Computer, if he had died before the power inside him would have rejected Sanne. But when he used the Tower to make himself stronger it made himself connected to Lyoko, the energy inside of him acceptable to Sanne." Everything would have been different, the fight might have been over, but it wasn't. "We need…" The Super Computer starts to beep, an activated Tower had been found! "Well I guess this answers one question." Jeremie had always wondered if Sanne could attack when the Super Computer was turned off ever since she got the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita. "You call Odd, I'll call Ulrich."

"Hello?" Ulrich's voice sounded strange to Jeremie. "Jeremie, is it Sanne?" It sounded like an echo.

"Yes Ulrich, something wrong with your phone, sounds like you have an echo." Jeremie looks at the computer screen, more important things to worry about. "Sanne's activated a Tower, hurry, and tell Yumi to come." Jeremie hangs up and turns to Aelita. "Yumi and Ulrich are coming, what about Odd and S.S.?"

"They said they are on their way." Now came the hardest part for Aelita, waiting for her friends to get there, if only she could go by herself.

Odd and S.S. take the path from the Hermitage and get to the Factory. Doing down to the Control Room they find Jeremie and Aelita. "Are Ulrich and Yumi coming?"

"Yes they should be here soon." Jeremie and the others wait, the new more powerful Sanne was to much a threat to go to Lyoko with only half strength

Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

Ulrich and Yumi get to the Factory and find the elevator is in use so they take the ladder down to the Control Room.

"There they are." The elevator doors open and Ulrich and Yumi walk off. "Sorry about interrupting you." Odd smiles hoping they wouldn't still be mad about him and S.S. playing the trick earlier.

"We should have a system so we know when the other one is, uh, busy." Ulrich smiles and starts to walk towards Odd and the others when something drops down on top of him.

"Sanne!" The thing that dropped from above was another Ulrich! "Stay away from my friends." The two wrestle on the floor before Yumi, and Yumi, break them apart.

"Stay away Yumi, Sanne might try something." Both Ulrich's say this at the same time. "Wait, Yumi?" They both turn around and see another Yumi. "Sanne!" They both back away from the other Yumi.

"What do we do now?" One couple was a fake, the other was real, how to tell one from the other? "Aelita, Jeremie, stay back." Those two were the most important to the group, they knew how to run the Super Computer. "S.S. what do you think, quiz time?"

"Good idea Odd, Yumi, well I can't ask that, hmmm." S.S. thinks about a question that was acceptable, something that wasn't between just her and Yumi. "Who is your best friend?"

"William." Both Yumi's answer.

"What does Yumi wear to the pool?" It was the only question Odd could come up with.

"One piece swimsuit." Both Ulrich's answer

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Both Yumi's reach into their back pockets and pull out stun guns. "The fake Ulrich will break apart into a Ghost." Both Yumi's stun an Ulrich, both of which fall to the ground.

"She did something to them." S.S. doesn't know what else to do. "But if this is the attack then we have time to figure something out."

"You, stop it now!" Both Yumi's point at each other. "I said stop it!" They both get in fighting positions.

"Wait, we should go deactivate the Tower." Both Ulrich's were getting back up. "Send both Yumi's though."

"Why?" Sending them both would be just like sending both Ulrich's, or one of each.

"Because Odd's never been able to beat me in a fight Jeremie." If the fake Ulrich was sent he could stop the others, hurt the others, badly. "Odd and S.S. can beat whoever we send but we shouldn't make it east." Both Ulrich's look at each other, they spoke at the same time, or did they? "Sub Sonics rock!" Said at the same time, did they think the same? "Odd choose a number."

"Ok, have one." Odd wasn't sure what the Ulrich's were trying to do.

"3.1756 and a half third." It was the number Odd always chose, after all it was his lucky number.

"They're the same, they are both Ulrich." Jeremie couldn't believe it at first, when the Super Computer was being turned off, in the few nano seconds that it took for it to power off Sanne had sent two monsters to Earth, a Yumi and Ulrich clone. "She must have done what I did the one time we lost Aelita." When he used her hair to remake her on Lyoko, Sanne must have used the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi to make new ones.

"So what's the big deal?" S.S. hadn't been there when the original group had lost Aelita.

"They're human." Aelita looks at Ulrich and Yumi, then the other Ulrich and Yumi. "If we deactivate the Tower we will be killing them."

"Then what do we do?" Odd looks at the Ulrich's and Yumi's, did the clones count as humans? "Why would Sanne do this anyways?"

"If we send both Yumi's and they touch the Super Computer would notice them and fuse them, it would either kill Yumi or make it impossible to bring her to Earth. It is like the time I sent Yumi as Aelita then sent Aelita."

"But if we're the same person then what would it do?" Both Yumi's start to bite on a fingernail.

"Well, like I said, it would either destroy you or make it impossible for you to come back to Earth." Jeremie turns to the computer and starts to work on it. "It doesn't matter who we send, we need to deactivate the Tower, something weird is going on."

"But we'll lose two people, I won't do it, I can't do it." Aelita looks at the two Ulrich's and Yumi's, they were all her friends, she wouldn't kill them. There had been enough death from Sanne and Franz.

"So what will we do with the extras?"

"We aren't extras!" The Ulrich's and Yumi's yell this after Odd's comment.

"You're right you're all our friends." But two weren't the originals. "Go to Lyoko, deactivate the Tower, and the clones won't know they ever existed." It was the best Jeremie could come up with.

"But they'll die!" Aelita wasn't going to deactivate the Tower if it meant killing someone.

"Do they have souls?" Would a clone have them? If souls existed in the first place, after all Jeremie believed in science, not faith.

"That's cold." But it made S.S. think, did they have souls? "We should deactivate though, it might be more then what Sanne is showing, we don't know."

"I'll go as Aelita." Both Yumi's say it.

"But if you're the clone you'll die!" Both Ulrich's say this at the same time.

"No I won't, one of me will live, we won't die." The Yumi's look at each other. "I have to admit this is cool." They keep looking at each other, this was better then a mirror. "I can't believe I look so good."

"That's what I keep telling you." Both Ulrich's look at the Yumi's.

"We'll send one of each to make sure we don't have to worry about a clone touching the other. Jeremie didn't want to say 'real' and 'fake' so said 'other' instead. They were all real after all, just two were clones.

"Ok but who goes?" Would sending the clones created by Sanne mess up the Scanners?

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Both Ulrich's try but come up with the same item, all seventeen times. "This isn't working."

"This will, you and you go." Odd points at one Ulrich and one Yumi. "Now let's go." Odd, Aelita, and S.S. and one Ulrich and Yumi get on the elevator.

"Are you sure, you can't do this, I mean, you might die." Aelita was still protesting deactivating the Tower.

"We decided we would do this Aelita, with or without you." Ulrich and Yumi put a hand on Aelita's shoulders. They were ready to stop existing, the other one would, whichever one that might be.

"Good thing to, Sanne is drawing the power from the Tower, from the Computer, the longer it is activated the more power she draws."

"I guess Sanne underestimated us."

"Ok, who's going first?" Jeremie had the transfer program up.

"Ulrich, Odd, and Me." Aelita steps into a Scanner as the other two do.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." S.S. and Yumi get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The group is now on Lyoko and ready to go.

"Where to Jeremie?"

"Head north to get to a crossway, then go west you can't miss it." Jeremie loads the vehicles to find a new problem. "I can't send you your vehicles, Sanne is, no, when I moved the power source…" The Super Computer didn't have the resources to do as much as it use to.

"Then my Mother won't be able to hurt us." The group runs north finding the crossway Jeremie told them about. "Watch out!" There were two Tarantulas and a Mega-Tank are on the crossway seemingly waiting for the group.

"Laser Arrow!" The Tarantula Odd was pointing at shoots the arrows out of the air. "Looks like we are dealing with college Grads." These monsters were smart, why they changed Jeremie wasn't sure, it might have to do with where Sanne's attention was at.

"Hurry up guys, I found something bad, very bad."

"What Jeremie?" Aelita was watching the monsters wondering if her Mother was watching the fight, watching her.

"Sanne is draining even more power from the Tower, she's absorbing it!"

"Then we need to deactivate it, nothing's changed, Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the three monsters then jumps into the air. "Triplicate!" He splits apart in mid air with all three landing on a Tarantula. "Impact!" The Tarantula is destroyed but Ulrich is hit by the Mega Tank. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain as he goes back to Earth, the other two Ulrich's disappear.

"Ulrich what happened?" Jeremie says this into the microphone as the Yumi on Earth runs to the ladder taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Oh no." Ulrich had a large burn on his face, going down his neck, and farther. "Ulrich say something." Yumi hopes for the usual response, 'something', but doesn't.

"That hurt, a lot, thankfully it missed something important." The burn went down the right side of his body and down his right thigh, missing as he said, something important.

"So it still hurts?" Jeremie is disappointed in himself, changing the power source did nothing but weaken the Super Computer, not Sanne.

"Yes it still hurts!" Ulrich felt the pain through his body trying not to cry in front of Yumi.

Back on Lyoko the others were left with the Mega Tank and Tarantula. "Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out at the Mega Tank, it closes up but the pole hits with enough force to send it rolling off the edge. "Now Yumi!"

"Ok." Yumi uses her psychic powers to grab the pole and swing it at the remaining Tarantula.

"Go Odd!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three arrows at the distracted Tarantula hitting it in the Eye and destroying it. "Let's move." The four remaining members of the Lyoko Gang on Lyoko get on the crossway and take a left, heading west to the activated Tower.

"Am I ok?" The Yumi on Earth had brought the Injured Ulrich up to the Control Room. The Other Ulrich makes a joke about the burn on Injured Ulrich.

"Missed the important parts?" Injured Ulrich starts to laugh then cringes when pain shoots up his body. "Ouch." Injured Ulrich looks at the screen. "How are they doing?"

"They got past the monsters." But they were still a ways from the Tower. Sanne had put up a barrier much larger then normal making it harder to get there. "I guess this means more work on the Super Computer, I thought it would work, waste of time." He could have been working on something else but hadn't.

On Lyoko the group was just in sight of the Tower and the monsters guarding it. "More Tarantulas." Three of them and an Assassin. "Not fun." S.S. gets her pole ready for some action.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at a Tarantula, it fires lasers at them knocking them away, exactly what Yumi wanted. Using her psychic powers she moves the fans to strike the other two Tarantulas, leaving one Tarantula and the Assassin.

"S.S. cover me." Odd runs forward firing arrow after arrow while S.S. uses her pole to block the lasers. Odd gets to the Assassin and fires an arrow into the Eye. "Now!"

"Extend!" S.S. uses the pole to launch herself to grab Odd and get away from the Assassin before it explodes. "Good plan but we still have a Tarantula left." S.S. and Odd had landed on the other side of the Tarantula, it was surrounded.

"Wait Yumi." Aelita drops to her knees before Yumi throws her fans she had retrieved during Odd's and S.S.'s attack and starts to sing. A cocoon closes in on the Tarantula capturing it.

"Come on Aelita, Yumi, no point in waiting for Sanne to send more monsters." Odd and S.S. wait for Yumi and Aelita when Yumi stumbles and puts a hand to her chest.

"Ulrich!" Yumi, on Earth, kneels next to the Ulrich not injured, he was grabbing at his chest, mouth open, but no sound. "It's Sanne! She's trying to kill him!" Ulrich stops moving, as does the Yumi on Lyoko.

"Jeremie the Tower is still activated I don't think they're dead." Aelita was right, both Yumi on Lyoko and the uninjured Ulrich on Earth rise to their feet.

"Ulrich?" Yumi walks over to the uninjured Ulrich to see if he was ok when he reaches out and grabs her by the throat.

"_I am surprised you were willing to do it, I underestimated you, but it won't matter now." _Ulrich starts to squeeze Yumi's neck when Injured Ulrich tackles him.

On Lyoko things were just as bad, Yumi had grabbed Aelita and put a fan to her neck. "_Stop or I will kill her."_

"So, she'll go back to Earth, big deal." Odd has his arm up ready to fire.

"_If I cut her head off here she won't have it there will she? That's what I thought, put that arm down boy." _Yumi smiles moving the fan across Aelita's neck. "_You wouldn't have time to send her back to Lyoko, the human brain exists for eleven seconds after being cut off at the neck, to short of a time to send her back."_

"Jeremie could do it." Odd doesn't lower his arm like Yumi, Sanne, told him to.

"_Before or after Ulrich has killed him?"_ It was a standoff, for Odd or S.S. to hit Yumi they would have to make sure Aelita wasn't hurt.

The Possessed Ulrich was fighting with Yumi and Other Ulrich. Jeremie wanted to help but had been knocked away easily. "_Weaklings, all of you, why would I want to join you on Earth?"_ The Other Ulrich sneaks in from behind and kicks Possessed Ulrich.

"You must be the clone, why Sanne could possess you without sending a Ghost, she made you." Other Ulrich cringes when he pivots on his right leg to go for another kick throwing him off balance.

"_Maybe, I'm not sure, but this might answer the question."_ Possessed Ulrich morphs into Lyoko gear, complete with sword. "_This is to easy."_ He swings the sword at Other Ulrich who dodges it.

"It isn't over yet!" Yumi dodges the sword then hits Possessed Ulrich with an uppercut which does little. Possessed Ulrich swings again and misses Yumi by a hair.

"Over here fake!" Other Ulrich was back up. "Yumi, get Jeremie out of here, we need him." And it would get Yumi out of harms way.

"No way Ulrich I'm not leaving you here to die!" Yumi does go over to Jeremie but only to check on him, he wasn't bleeding, his breathing was normal, just knocked out.

"_Fools, your friends won't deactivate the Tower." _Other Ulrich doesn't respond but worries, if this Ulrich was possessed and the Yumi here wasn't then it meant the Yumi on Lyoko was possessed.

"Come on Sanne, I'll beat your fake, I'll beat you just like the other time." It had been on Lyoko then, but he could win, if he was fast enough.

"_You wish to die first, like a genie your wish is granted."_ Possessed Ulrich attacks, raises the sword over his head then swings straight down.

"Got it!" Other Ulrich had caught the sword with his hands! "Not as fast as I was on Lyoko." Blood runs down his arms, the sword had cut into his palms when he caught it. "Now just like on Lyoko." Other Ulrich kicks Possessed Ulrich and pulls the sword from him. "Now you lose!" Other Ulrich raises the sword ready to end the fight.

"Stop!" Yumi sees what Other Ulrich is about to do. "He isn't a…" She is too late. Other Ulrich shoves the sword point first into Possessed Ulrich.

"You lose Sanne." Blood pools around the now dead Possessed Ulrich.

"What if he was the real Ulrich? What if Sanne tricked us!" Yumi pulls Other Ulrich from Possessed Ulrich's body. "Jeremie, are you ok?" Yumi turned around when she heard a noise.

"I think so, help me back to the Computer." Yumi does, Jeremie puts the headphones on. "What's going on Aelita?"

"Don't talk." Possessed Yumi, on Lyoko, still had Aelita as a hostage. "We're fine, the Tower is in sight.

"Ok Yumi." Jeremie knew something was wrong, it had to be or else Aelita would have answered. Jeremie takes the headphones off. "Sanne's done something to the others, I'm materializing the other Yumi, be ready if she fights us." Ulrich and Yumi nod ready for anything, so they hope.

"No, what's going on!" Possessed Yumi disappears from Lyoko.

"Hurry, to the Tower!" Jeremie yells this into the headphone getting the others on Lyoko to get moving.

"What is that noise?" The Factory starts to shake, then a beam of energy blasts through the floor.

"_Not so fast!"_ Possessed Yumi flies up through the hole as the energy surrounding her sparks, forming an aura of electricity.

"Duck!" Ulrich jumps and pulls Jeremie out of the computer chair seconds before Possessed Yumi blasts it with an energy beam, turning the chair into dust.

"_There is no holding back, I've never felt so good, I never thought evil could be this great!"_ An energy ball forms in Possessed Yumi's hand ready to destroy the Factory.

"You're right, we can't hold back, hai!" Yumi throws the sword Possessed Ulrich had been slain with at the Possessed Yumi. "Please forgive me God." Yumi had been going to church ever since her Father had become spiritual. She had learned about the Bible, and knew the rules, _Thou Shalt Not Kill_, but the Lord could forgive her.

"_No…_" Possessed Yumi looks down at the sword sticking out of her stomach. "_You would kill yourself, what if I am not the clone? What if Sanne has tricked us all?"_ Possessed Yumi drops to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Jeremie can use a piece of our hair and bring us back, right Yumi?" Ulrich had been bluffing, it had worked for Aelita, but wasn't sure if it would work for the rest of them. Ulrich hears someone running, looks up, and sees the Other Yumi running at him. Instead of attacking him she kisses him hard.

"Ulrich you're a genius!" She kisses him again, Ulrich who is confused decides not to stop Yumi, she seemed to be happy about something. What it was he wasn't sure.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall around her.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble rewinds time to before Jeremie and Aelita moved the power source.

Ulrich and Yumi are in Ulrich's room. "It worked, glad we were the real ones." Ulrich looks down at himself, he is still in his boxers and then at Yumi. She had her undershirt and underwear on. "Well, does this count as next time?" Ulrich lets out a laugh trying to make light of the situation.

"Not now Ulrich we have something to do." Yumi gets dressed quickly and runs out of the room for home.

An hour later Yumi gets to the Factory where Aelita and Jeremie are. "Can you do it again Jeremie?" Yumi pulls a small locket out.

"Do what again?" Jeremie is confused.

"Like when Aelita, when we lost her, can you do it for someone else?"

"Well I guess I could but I wouldn't be able to bring them to Earth until I made a materialization program for them."

"Here," Yumi pulls some black hair out of the locket. "It's William's."

"Yumi his parents think he is dead, how do you explain that to them or him when I bring him here?"

"I don't care just do it!" Yumi gets in the elevator. "I'll put his hair in a Scanner, be ready Jeremie, I'll go to."

Ulrich had gotten to Yumi's house a minute after she left. "Did she say where she was going?"

"She said she was going to some club, the Factory, I think." Yumi had ran in and out so fast Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't even sure if it happened.

"Thanks." Ulrich runs off, getting to the Factory just as Yumi and maybe William go to Lyoko. Taking the ladder since the elevator was in use Ulrich goes down to the Control Room. "Where is she?"

"On Lyoko and we think William is there to." It should have worked and if it didn't they wouldn't have another chance to try, Yumi had used every hair of William's on the first go.

"Yes!" Yumi runs and hugs a very confused William. "It worked!" Yumi would have cried if she could but on Lyoko no tears could form.

Send me Jeremie." Ulrich had gone down to the Scanners and a few seconds later lands on Lyoko.

"Yumi what's going on?" One minute William was cutting his hair for the locket he was going to give to Yumi before she left for Japan and now she was hugging him on, well, he didn't know.

"So it worked." Ulrich had landed on Lyoko to see Yumi hugging William.

"What worked?" William sees Ulrich wearing a weird outfit. "And what are you wearing?"

"I guess we need to explain everything again."

"And more, he gave me the locket before I was supposed to go to Japan for Summer break." Yumi lets go of William. "We have so much to tell you." Yumi looks for a Tower and sees one. "Come on William, this way so we won't be interrupted by Sanne."

"Who?"

"We'll explain everything William." Ulrich and Yumi hold hands and lead William to the Tower to explain what they could to William. Leaving out the events of Yumi's birthday, no need to cause another fight like what had happened last time.

**A/N Ok, I just got back from vacation, and I wrote this, FREEHAND! That's right, pen and paper, just had to type it up. I hope you appreciate it:P :D :P**


End file.
